


Fierce Competition

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Kanan and You have a race on the beach, then stuff happens.(I am bad at these descriptions.)





	Fierce Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Still struggling with how to continue my more serious fics, so I keep returning to writing cute fluff instead. Dipped into some very minor angst this time, which feels like it's been a while... though I'm probably just remembering things wrong.  
> It wasn't really my intention to keep "they're already dating" as a surprise twist or anything, but reading it back it sort of seems that way. I've just been more into the idea of writing people who are already together rather than how they got together lately. Though these two are still in the early "we haven't figured this out yet" stage.

"Okay then, first one to reach the pier," Kanan said. "Ready?"

"You bet," You said, already in her ready stance.

Kanan adopted a similar stance. "Ready... set... go!" It had entered her mind to cheat a little to trip You up, but she was confident in her chances regardless.

Running on sand was always an extra challenge. They were running far enough up the beach that hopefully the sand should be equally dry for both of them. If it wasn't well into autumn, they might have ran barefoot, but it was a tad chilly for that now.

Around the halfway point it became clear that You was pulling ahead slightly. Kanan attempted to up her pace, but the sand made it hard to get into a good rhythm for it. You had worked that part out first. Though Kanan managed to keep the gap small, she was still the last to tap the wood of the pier.

"Haah... haah... didn't think... you'd beat me..." Kanan said between heavy breaths.

"I've been... haah... training... a lot too... haah... you know..." You said, equally winded, if not more. She had really put her all into that. Kanan had always seemed a step ahead of everyone else in terms of fitness and stamina, but You was determined she wasn't going to fall behind any longer.

Kanan straightened up, and stretched as tall as she was able. "Haaaah... I suppose... it's partly my own fault... for pushing the rest of you... so much," she said with a smile.

You paused for a moment at the sight, and blushed lightly. Maybe it was best to focus on her own stretching. "Well, I've been... extra focused on... catching up to you," she admitted.

"Well, you've definitely earned your reward," Kanan said once she was done.

"Huh? You didn't say anything about a re-" You nearly managed to finish her sentence before she suddenly found herself face-first in Kanan's bosom. _Huh? What? Soft. Warm_... You's brain tried to process what was going on, but failed due to overheating making her mind go blank.

"Surprise!" Kanan said playfully. This had been her plan all along. Either as a reward, or a consolation prize. So she had grabbed the back of You's head to shove it in there. "Hm? You-chan?" She noticed that You was starting to go limp. "Did I break her? Ahaha, oops..."

Next thing You was aware, something was stroking through her hair. The sound of the waves lapping at the shore. She opened her eyes, and realised she was looking up at Kanan's chest and face. "Kanan-chan...?" she said, not really sure what had just happened. Then it started coming back to her, and the blushing returned as well.

"Ah, You-chan! Are you okay?" Kanan asked. She had started to get worried.

You also realised she was resting on Kanan's lap, and quickly sat up. They were on a bench up on the pier. Kanan must have carried her up here. "Ah... um... yeah, I'm... I'm fine," You managed to stutter forth as she shuffled into a proper sitting position.

"Ahah, sorry about that," Kanan said, and laughed awkwardly. "I've been trying to think of girlfriend stuff to do, and... I suppose that idea wasn't a success." She sounded rather embarrassed.

You felt like she was seeing entirely new sides of Kanan all the time since the confession. "Well, if I had been more prepared, I probably would have- er... I mean..." she started stumbling over her words, not wanting to outright admit she'd like to rest on Kanan's chest. All of Kanan's body was impressive, but thinking too much about that made You feel funny.

Kanan giggled. "I'll be sure to warn you next time, then," she said with a smile.

The sun was already starting to hang low. It would still be over an hour till it went down, but the shadows were quite long already. You was trying to come up with something to say next, while Kanan was gazing up at the sky. The moon was faintly visible, even in the light of day.

In the end it was Kanan who spoke up again first: "Hey, You-chan..." she said softly.

"Hm?" You felt there was something strange to Kanan's tone even before she said anything more.

"Are you really okay with me?" Kanan asked.

You couldn't quite decipher the tone. "What do you mean?" she asked back, and glanced over.

"I feel like I don't know what I'm doing," Kanan said somewhat sadly. "Did you just say yes because we're friends?" she asked.

You didn't feel it was entirely fair to be put on the spot like this, and wasn't sure how to answer. "Look, I... let me ask you this first: Why did you confess?" she decided to counter with. Maybe that would give her a better read on this.

Kanan met You's eyes. "I... didn't want to have any regrets, I suppose," she answered. "I thought you'd say no."

You blinked. "Kanan-chan... did you want me to say no?" she had to ask next. She wasn't sure how to feel about this.

Kanan blushed, and looked down at her feet. "No, of course not. I'm not that much of a masochist." At least she could still joke. "It may have just been a faint wish, but I still wanted it out there, and not all inside... ahaha, maybe I'm not making sense." She awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

"Kanan-chan, listen..." You placed her hand over Kanan's. "I don't know what I'm doing either. Er... like, with dating, I mean," she said. That hadn't come out quite right, but at least it had made Kanan smile a little. "But I've always admired you. You're amazing, and you've always seemed a step above me and Chika." It was a little embarrassing to say this, but perhaps it was also something that it was best to have out there. "Sure, I was surprised when you asked me out. I haven't really put much thought into such things... but I didn't say yes out of some sense of... pity, or whatever. So don't worry. We can figure this out together."

Kanan looked at her. "You-chan..." She went quiet for a little while before she started laughing gently. "Look at you, being the mature one. Haha, I'm not much of a senpai, am I?" All of her worries might not be gone, but they sure seemed sillier now.

"Well, someone has to be," You said, puffing up with a certain sense of pride. A sense of accomplishment. "You're free to start calling _me_ senpai, if you want."

"Hm... no, that's not happening," Kanan said, then with a grin she added: "You dork."

"Right back at you," You said. Seeing Kanan cheered up again made her chest feel tight, and warm.

Kanan got up. "We should probably head home before it starts to get dark," she said, and offered You her hand.

You accepted, and let Kanan pull her up. "Yeah, you're right," she said. It was chillier than she had realised while sitting still, as well.

"I suppose we'll have postpone figuring out ways to be girlfriends until tomorrow," Kanan said with a smile. "But hopefully some way that doesn't make you pass out next time," she teased.

"I-I didn't pass out!" You protested.

"Oh? It sure seemed like it," Kanan said playfully. "I had to carry you and everything." You blushed. "By the way, you're lighter than I expected. Have you lost muscle mass?" Kanan asked, and kept her face turned away to hide her grin.

"W-wha... that's just because of how strong you are!" You retorted. She was getting a little riled up.

"Oh? Well, you're free to test my grip..." Kanan said smoothly, and held out her hand. She gave You what she hoped was a meaningful look.

You got a little confused, and it took her a couple of moments to realise what Kanan meant. "Oh..." she said. She scurried forwards a few steps, and took Kanan's hand as they walked side by side towards the bus stop.


End file.
